


Shout

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, here be smut, sigh, virgin!reader, what have I done now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader walks in on Loki in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout

**Author's Note:**

> I've left this unfinished for too long. So I finished it. Here! *tosses the smut to the world*

A year and a half: that’s how long Loki and I had been dating. He’d decided to come back to Midgard after he’d secured the throne of Asgard, and that is when we met. I was walking through my neighborhood with my dog when there was a huge flash of light, and a man materialized right in front of me. I immediately recognized him as Loki, the being who’d led the attack on New York, but I couldn’t bring myself to be afraid of him. Even my dog walked over to him after slipping off her leash and rolled over on her back, desiring nothing more than for him to pet her stomach. This gave me the perfect excuse to approach him and introduce myself. I had apologized for my dog bothering him, but he simply smiled and told me that there was no harm done. I invited him inside for lunch when his stomach rumbled particularly loudly in the middle of our conversation, and he gratefully accepted.

The Asgardian Prince didn’t exactly have a place to call his own, so I suggested that he should stay with me. I had a guest bedroom, after all. One night, not too long after we’d started dating, I had to go grocery shopping, because apparently Asgardians eat a ridiculous amount of food. I’d gotten about halfway to the store when I realized that I’d left my wallet on my bedside table from when I was paying bills on my laptop the night before. Loki had mentioned that he was going to rest while I was gone, so when I reentered my house, I was trying to be as silent as possible so I wouldn’t wake him up. I eased the door shut very carefully, and I was about to walk down the hallway toward my bedroom when I heard a sound that nearly made my heart stop. Was…Was that a _moan?_

“What the hell?” I breathed as I inched my way silently over to Loki’s door. Had he already grown bored of waiting for me and brought another girl to bed with him? I mean, I know that we hadn’t had sex yet, but that was at his insistence. He was the one who told me that he wanted to make my first time special, and I’d agreed. Had he really grown that impatient? His door was open, so I poked my head around the corner, and I had to bite my hand to keep from making any noise. Loki was on his bed, stark naked, and was stroking his hand up and down his erection. His head was tossed back into the pillows and his cheeks were flushed. This scene was clearly not meant for my eyes, and I now felt ridiculously guilty for seeing any part of it. I wanted to look away, but Loki’s shallow breaths and miniscule thrusts up into his fingers were enough to keep me riveted in place. The longer I watched, the louder his moans became, and the wetter I felt myself becoming.

“(Y/n),” Loki breathed, and I had to stifle a moan of my own. My fingers slid down my pants and beneath my panties when I heard his wanton plea and saw him beginning to stroke himself faster. His free hand was grasping at the sheets beneath him, and I quite literally had to force myself to remove my digits from my nether regions and walk into my bedroom. I still had to buy groceries, and it wouldn’t do for me to get caught in such a compromising position. As I reached my hand out to pick up my wallet, I heard Loki give a loud groan before he shouted my name at the top of his lungs.

“(Y/n)! Oh, fuck! Yes, (y/n), yes!” Loki shouted, and I quietly returned to the doorway. I couldn’t resist finding out what I should expect to see when Loki and I finally make love. A light sheen of sweat covered his chest, and his back was arched up off the bed as he came, spurting all over his chest in white ropes. He convulsed, breathing hard like he’d just run a marathon, as his strokes slowed and eventually stopped. I must’ve made some small noise without realizing it, because Loki’s head whipped in my direction before I could even register his movement.

“Shit!” I breathed and I sprinted back toward the door of my house.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n), wait! Please, (y/n), give me a chance to explain!” Loki called, and I heard his footsteps hastening after me. I was almost at the door when his fingers wrapped around my wrist and spun me to face him. “(Y/n), I—“

“I’m sorry! I forgot my wallet and I came back, but your door was open, and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I swear! I’m so sorry, Loki! Please, don’t be angry,” I said in a rush. Tears came to my eyes because I was so sure that he was going to be mad at me. I wasn’t meant to see that, after all. I struggled to pull my wrist free, but Loki’s grip was too tight. As I attempted to apologize, Loki shook his head and stroked my cheek with his free hand.

“Oh, darling, no. I’m not angry! Don’t apologize, because that’s what I should be doing. You should’ve never seen that, and it was my fault that you did,” Loki said. “I didn’t want you to think that I was becoming tired of waiting for you, so I waited until you were gone. I still want to make your first time special for you, dove, and I was…I was thinking about ways that I could make it really memorable for you when I…found myself in need of…release, if you will. (Y/n), I didn’t mean to…Darling, please, look at me.”

Loki’s fingers were removed from my wrist and came to rest under my cheek. He tilted my head up until I was forced to look into his eyes.

“Please, don’t be frightened, love,” he whispered. He wiped a stray tear off my cheek and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I realized that he was still naked, and I immediately averted my eyes. He had, I noticed, used his magic to clean himself up.

“I-I’m not afraid, I just…I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do after this,” I said, and Loki raised his eyebrows.

“Well, what do you _wish_ to do?” Loki asked, and I paused for a moment. What _did_ I want to do? My brain was telling me that I should forget what I saw here and simply go buy groceries like I’d planned. However, my hormones were telling me that after what I’d just seen, I was horny as fuck and I needed to do something about it. “(Y/n)?”

I hesitated for a moment before I leaned forward and carefully pressed my lips against Loki’s. I heard him draw in a breath with a gasp before he began to kiss me back. Our tongues danced for a time before Loki pulled back and looked at me.

“Are you sure, (y/n)? I wanted to make this special for you,” Loki said, and I smiled in reply.

“Loki, all I need—all I want—is you,” I said, and that was all the encouragement Loki needed. He closed the distance between our lips and picked me up. As he carried me to the guest room, Loki whispered how much he loved me and how he swore he was going to be gentle and give me the best evening of my life. When Loki laid me down on the bed, he waved his hand and my clothes vanished.

“You are so beautiful, my darling,” he breathed, kneeling at the side of the bed and coaxing me to roll onto my side to face him. Loki stroked my cheek and took my hands in his. “You are intoxicating, (y/n). If there is anything at all that you do not wish to do or something that does not feel right, then you need to tell me straight away. I don’t want to hurt you. I think I would die of guilt if I did.”

“I promise I’ll stop you if I need to. Please, Loki, make love to me,” I said, and he leaned in to lock my lips with his. “I love you. You are my heart’s one desire.”

“And you are mine,” Loki said as he began to lay gentle, open-mouthed kisses on the column of my neck. I felt his mouth close over one of my nipples, and I moaned at the foreign feeling. “Oh, darling, I love the sounds you’re making.”

“L-Loki, your mouth! Ohh, fuck!” I whimpered, grasping at his hair like a lifeline. His inky tresses felt like silk in my fingers as he made me moan his name.

“(Y/n),” Loki breathed in response. I closed my eyes as he kissed and sucked his way down my body to the wetness between my legs. I glanced down and my gaze met Loki’s as his tongue flattened over my clit. I tossed my head back in pleasure, and Loki’s hands closed over my hips, urging me to ride his face. “Come on, darling. Use me for your pleasure. Buck your hips and ride my tongue.”

I did as he told me and started rolling my hips, whimpering as his tongue slid inside me and started curling sinfully. Loki started nuzzling my clit with his nose and I cried out.

“Loki! Ohhh, God!” He worked me right to the edge of an orgasm before pulling away and crawling up my body. His cock lay heavily on my thigh as he kissed me deeply and moaned into my mouth. “Fuck me, Lo, please! Fill me up with your cock!”

Without further ado, Loki coaxed the head of his cock inside my tight entrance. Loki paused in with a loud moan before pulling out and thrusting in deeper.

“Unh, oh, (y/n)! Fuck! You’re so tight,” he ground out as he thrust out and back in once more, finally bottoming out. Perspiration beaded on his forehead as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Norns, you feel so incredible! Not even my wildest imaginings hold a candle to the real thing! Unh, you’re so silken and perfect. Your cunt is gripping me so tightly like it’s begging me to stay ever inside you…Oh, what a glorious feeling!”

“S-So big! Oh, Loki,” I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and clung to him. Loki bit my collarbone lightly and I dug my fingernails into his skin hard before I realized what I was doing. I heard my lover growl and I quickly released him. “I’m so sorry, Loki!”

“What? Oh no, my darling, you didn’t hurt me,” he crooned, stroking my cheek and kissing me. “I like it when you dig your little fingernails into me. Scratch me, sweetling. Mark me as yours. I want to feel you even when we’re not making love.”

I replaced my hands on his shoulders and scratched little trails down his back, making him arch and cry out my name as he thrust his cock into me faster. Loki grabbed my thighs and bent my knees back toward my chest, making my channel tighter. His mouth fell open and his eyes shut, creating a resemblance to a howling wolf. A loud shout escaped my mouth as Loki’s cock started striking my g-spot repeatedly. His hips slapped against my ass wetly and we both moaned at the sound as we spiraled closer and closer to our inevitable, inescapable climaxes. I held one of my thighs at Loki’s insistence, and he reached his free hand down to start rubbing my clit.

“L-Loki! Oh my God! Loki!” I screamed. “I’m going to come! Oh, fuck!”

“Come for me, sweetling. Unh, come for me!” He urged, and I fell apart with a long shout of his name. I felt Loki’s cock pulse wetly inside me, filling me to the brim with his hot seed as he thrust as deeply inside me as he could. “(Y/n)! Fuck! (Y/n)!”

I whimpered when he finally slid out of me. Loki rolled onto his back and pulled me into his arms, cradling me so my head rested on his chest where I could hear his heart beating rapidly. I laid little kisses across his pecs, and he sighed contentedly as he kissed my forehead.

“Thank you, Loki,” I murmured, and he looked at me with confusion. “For making my first time so special. I’m so glad it was with you.”

“Oh, sweetling, you’re welcome,” Loki said, kissing me softly and caressing my lower back. “You deserve no less than the best of treatment, especially when it comes to making love.”

As we drifted off, I vaguely remembered that I’d forgotten about getting groceries entirely.


End file.
